almost everything i wish i'd said the last time
by Sunday03
Summary: Ma version de la transition entre les saisons 02 et 03.


**Note(s) de l'auteur: Cet OS se situe fin de l'été après la saison 02, juste un peu avant la saison 03. J'ai re-écris l'histoire, et si Castle avait appelé, finalement.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>almost everything i wish i'd said the last time i saw you<strong>**

**« Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dors probablement. Et je sais que tu avais besoin de temps, de distance.. Je sais que tu as dit que tu reviendrais, que tu appellerais, mais... Nous sommes déjà en octobre, et tu n'as pas appelé. Pas encore ? Je devrais sûrement attendre que tu le fasses... Tu as dis que tu appellerais. Et puis, je n'ai cessé de dire que ta présence m'importunais, que tu étais un gamin qui me fatiguais... Mais nous sommes déjà en octobre... L'été est loin maintenant, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ces images de la tête. Tu es parti. Je t'ai laissé partir... Qui étais-je pour te demander de rester ? Tu disais que c'était pour ton travail, mais elle était là, à tes côtés. Et je n'en dors plus la nuit, ces images me hantent. J'aurais peut-être dû dire quelque chose... Quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple question sur ton retour. Et je me suis tellement accrochée à ta réponse : tu as dis que tu reviendrais. Je t'attend, tu sais... Et je ne suis pas la seule. Les garçons aussi attendent ton retour, avec impatience et lassitude parfois. Mais c'est différent...**  
><strong>Je t'en prie... appelle-moi... J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, j'ai... envie d'entendre ta voix... Dis-moi que tu reviens bientôt. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes... J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Tellement plus que ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus.<strong>  
><strong>Appelle-moi... Vite. Je t'en prie. Je t'... »<strong>

Un bip se fit entendre. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour finir son message. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir répondu. Mais il s'était trouvé dans une de ses phases où il ne laisse rien entrer dans sa bulle, le sortir du chemin qu'il emprunte. Dans une de ses phases quasi maladive où l'écriture prône sur tout : la faim, la soif, le sommeil, sa famille, elle... Il n'avait pas cessé de se sentir coupable dès l'instant où elle avait mentionné qu'il avait promis d'appeler. Il l'avait dit, oui. Il avait juré aux gars qu'il les appellerait durant l'été, mais aussi lors de son retour. Et il n'en avait rien fait. Bien sûr, ils leurs avaient donnés des nouvelles sous formes de photos envoyées pour les narguer du bon temps qu'il passait dans sa villa alors qu'eux étaient loin de s'amuser.  
>Il avait dit que c'était pour travailler qu'il partait, et il n'avait pas menti sur ce point. Il avait travaillé, il n'avait cessé d'écrire. En réalité, ils étaient rares ces moments où il pouvait prétendre à la détente, aux vacances. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait à l'automne. Saison qui était déjà entamée depuis quelques semaines. Mais il ne s'était pas montré. Il était rentré pourtant. Mais il n'avait rien dit à personne. Il ne faisait pas d'apparitions aux événements où ils étaient invités pour qu'aucunes photos ne paraisse. Et si jamais par le plus grand des hasard, Alexis ou Martha rencontraient qui que ce soit de l'équipe, hé bien elles avaient pour instructions de ne pas mentionner où il se trouvait. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas les revoir, mais... Il ne savait juste pas comment revenir dans leurs vies. Dans sa vie. Un peu peur de ne pas supporter, ou de ne pas être attendu, ne pas être désiré.<br>Une voix dans son téléphone lui demanda ce qu'il désirait faire : réécouter le message, archiver le message, effacer le message, rappeler l'auteur de l'appel... il raccrocha, simplement. Prenant une grande respiration il se demanda ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce qu'il devait faire.

**« Chéri ! »** Il ne répondit pas : plongé au plus profond de ses pensées. **« Chéri ? »** Toujours pas de réponse. **« Rick ! »** C'était comme si elle le surprenait sur le fait. Le fait de quoi ? Personne ne savait. Mais comme coupable de quelque chose, il se hâta de ranger son téléphone et lui fit face.  
><strong>« Qu'y a-t-il ? »<strong>  
>Elle le considéra, voyant clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne s'était pas passé beaucoup de temps depuis qu'il lui avait dit avoir un coup de fil à passer. Et pourtant, son attitude faciale, physique.. il était différent. On aurait cru qu'il avait vu un fantôme.<br>**« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Ça va ? »**  
><strong>« Heu... oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je t'assure. C'est ton appel qui t'a mit dans cet état ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Si. Non. Je vais bien, crois-moi. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne demande pas mieux, tu sais. »<strong> Elle marqua une pause et reprit après une petite hésitation. **« Qui.. Qui était-ce ? »**  
><strong>« Où ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Au téléphone. Tu as dit que tu avais un appel à passer. Qui était-ce ? »<strong>

Il ne lui avait pas totalement menti, il avait bien appelé mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un mais quelque chose qu'il avait contacté. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'il devait écouter sa boîte vocale parce qu'il avait un message de Kate. Quand elle était passé le prendre au commissariat, au début de l'été dernier, il avait hésité dans l'ascenseur. Et elle avait comprit qu'elle était arrivée au milieu d'une discussion entre le lieutenant et lui. Une conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas pu finir par sa faute. Durant les premiers jours, elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Cela avait provoqué quelques jours de disputes, mais c'était passé et il lui avait certifié que sa muse n'avait rien eut de plus à lui dire que les mots qu'elle avait pu entendre. « Personne. »  
>Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et secoua la tête. Elle ne le croyait pas : il fallait être idiote pour ne pas voir que cet appel l'avait chamboulé. Alors, ce ne pouvait pas être un appel sans importance.<p>

**« Rick... »**  
>Il s'était approché d'elle dans l'intention de l'embrasser, elle l'avait comprit et s'était donc arrêté là dans ses paroles. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas, au lieu de ça il fit deux pas en arrière.<br>**« Gina, je... »** Il quoi ? Il avait des milliers de pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Et toutes pour la même chose. Mais aucune en direction de Gina ou du baiser qu'il comptait faire. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à l'embrasser parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il le désirait.. Non, il s'apprêtait à le faire parce que depuis le début de l'été c'était devenu une habitude. Quelque chose à faire quand il savait que Gina doutait de leur relation. Il lui redonnait confiance ainsi, mais il réalisait qu'il ne se donner pas complètement dans ses baisers. Et c'était la même histoire quand il lui faisait l'amour. En vérité, il ne se donnait pas complètement dans cette relation. Pourtant, il avait été sincère quand ils avaient discutés et avoués tous les deux qu'ils avaient envie de se donner une seconde chance. Mais peut-être que la raison qui se cachait derrière cette décision c'était de ne plus être seul. Se guérir d'elle avec une autre femme. **« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas sortir dîner ce soir et je crois que... »** Il n'aimait pas lui faire du mal, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais ne lui en faisait-il pas déjà avec cette relation qu'il ne laisserait pas les mener où que ce soit ? Il se mentait à lui même en se forçant à rester.  
><strong>« Et moi je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre. »<strong> Elle recula aussi. En fait elle quitta la pièce où elle venait de le rejoindre et se dirigea vers le salon, saisissant son sac et son manteau.  
><strong>« Gina ! Attends. » Il la suivit. « Je ne préfère pas. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, excuses-moi mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. J'ai compris. Tu ne parles pas seulement du dîner. C'est bon. On peut s'épargner tout ça, tu crois pas ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Je suis désolé. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je t'appelle plus tard pour ton livre. Au revoir. »<strong>

Il la laissa partir. Il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir, en même temps. Mais c'était douloureux de la voir passer de la petite amie à l'éditrice en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne voulait pas être humiliée, c'était compréhensible. Il resta un instant face à sa porte d'entrée. Elle ne l'avait même pas claquée. Elle devait attendre ce moment, savoir qu'il arriverait.  
>Il sentit son téléphone vibrer, ce qui le ramena à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Rompre avec Gina était une chose, cela ne devait pas être pour rien. Il devait la rappeler. Son message vocale datait de quelques jours déjà, et il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda qui le ramenait à la réalité. Alexis. Elle lui envoyait une photo d'elle et Martha. Elles avaient une soirée entre filles, ce soir. Il sourit à la vue de ladite photo. Elles semblaient bien s'amuser. Il lui répondit par un message court mais complet. Puis il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il n'était pas tard et avait une idée d'où elle devait se trouver. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que l'on décroche.<p>

**« Bonsoir, c'est moi. Je suis à New-York... »**


End file.
